The present disclosure relates to chairs, and particularly to a chair associated with a step stool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a step stool mounted for movement relative to a chair.
Step stools have a step that people use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, washing windows, or any everyday task where additional elevation is helpful. It is desired to associate a step stool with a chair to provide a multi-function apparatus for use in the home or elsewhere.